Conventionally, in order to connect a semiconductor device to a circuit board or to connect boards to each other, a multipole connector such as a pin grid array connector having a large number of terminals has been used (for example, see Patent Document 1).
FIG. 8 is a cross-sectional view of a terminal mounting section of a conventional connector.
In the figure, reference numeral 811 denotes a housing of the connector, the housing 811 being a plate-shaped member, made of an insulating material such as resin and having a plurality of openings 813. One terminal 861, made of metal, is accommodated in each opening 813. Each terminal 861 includes a flat plate-shaped engaging portion 862, and a pair of contact arms 863, of which the base ends connected to the engaging portion 862 are bent and the tips of which extend obliquely forward. The engaging portion 862 is sandwiched between a housing top side 811a and a housing bottom side 811b. One of the contact arms 863, among the pair of contact arms 863, extends obliquely upward and the other arm extends obliquely downward. A contact portion 864 is formed in the vicinity of the distal end of each contact arm 863 and the contact portion 864 contacts a contact pad on the surface of boards (not shown) disposed above and below the housing 811, causing the contact portions of the upper and lower circuit boards to electrically connect to each other.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-295515